galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
From the Cutting Floor: The TKUs smuggle
CUTTING FLOOR------------ NOTE TO SELF: This scene has changed in the story but this bit might fit in somewhere else ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “I have a come a long way. Eline . I am eager to get started.” “You have the weapons we asked for?” “Yes, Eline I do.” Two of Red Dragon 's men, a Jooltar and the beardless Kermac wrestled a heavy looking case on shore and opened it. Red Dragon said. “Twenty genuine Union TKUs. There is nothing compareable in the galaxy.” “You told us, much about this Union. We don't believe all the stories but there are occational travelers with tales about this fantasy empire of yours.” The alien, the Dragon called Eline took one of theTKU's out of the crate. They were genuine TKU Mark V Marine version. While my armory held the new and still somewhat experimental TKU VI -FTL and due to Har-Hi's request Cherubim had us stocked with the Old Style Marine Mk III-Y , what the Red Dragon handed out was classified and trade restricted Union Mil tech . The insectoid said. “Well they look nice, but not all that different from our Pulse Beamers .” “Be careful were you point that weapon.They all have a full E mag and are unlocked so anyone can use them.” One of the Trontigmakader aimed his weapon at a boat tied to a wooden pier. And and almost visible beam cut one of the big round pilons in half. “That is how a powerful weaponn works.” The Dragon and I almost simultaneousl laughed,. I supressed mine at the last moment. Eline dialed the TKU to eight. The Red Dragon said.. “Take it eassy setting three is powerful enou...” With a roaring thunder a thermic bolt of a few million degrees and half a kiloton of kinetic energy obliterated the wooden pier into atomic ashes, completley destroyed two boats and instantly turned a few thousand liter of water into a billwing wall of steam. Eline had been thrown back by the recoil. His associates had scattered trying to find cover. The Red Dragon picked up the TKU, the Alien had dropped. “Do you idiot have any idea what you would have done on setting twelve. These are not laughable toys. These are weapons developed by the most warlike species in the Universe.” “With these weapon we can take on the entire guard of the Deathmaster and return the rightful four to the Holy Chamber .” He put the weapon back in the box and kicked the lid shut. “They are yours after you keep your side of the bargain.” “Yes Captain Red Dragon, come then I show you the entrance to the forbidden place. You also know the guards of the Deathmaster will turn this very planet inside out once they find that someone has opened the door to the Place of the Old .” The Dragon held up a black leather glove. We will leave evidence behind that points to one of the associates that I came with. The guard will have a hard time cracking this nut while I am on my way and you have the means to lead your revolution to victory in the ensuing chaos,” Category:Fragments Category:Fragments Book 10